


【港九】亲爱

by GOMS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOMS/pseuds/GOMS
Summary: 双性 有LJ、流产情节“你一直这么漂亮，我的公主，而我一直爱你。”





	【港九】亲爱

金廷祐第一次流产连自己都没察觉到，他没有一丝不挂，上半身还套着件烂了很多个洞的破烂，下半身却是赤裸地暴露在空气中，腹部被捅得疼痛无比，紧缩着不断抽搐，被汗水浸湿的头发贴在他的额头和脸颊上，双眼失神地低垂着，红艳的嘴唇已经肿得微微张开，还是湿润的，嘴角依稀能看见白色液体，等身上的人完事，抽出阴茎走开，他又感到腹部一阵剧烈的疼痛，下面滴滴答答地从体内流出什么，金廷祐想应该是精液，低头看了一眼，是红色的血，染红了身下白黄色干枯的秸秆草叶，不是鲜红色，是带着褐色的深红的血，随着那人关上仓库门，最后一丝光线也消弭，一切都归于了黑暗。

那是金廷祐第一个孩子，自己还才刚刚成年，连那个孩子的存在都不知道，就失去了他。后来金廷祐回想起这一次，也许是他就这么失去了第一个孩子，不禁想起自己出生时的景象，当然他自己的记忆中是没有的，全靠周围人告诉他。妈妈告诉他，生他的时候很累，花了整整一个下午的时间，她都累到快虚脱；爸爸告诉他，他紧张了很长一段时间，然后是麻木，然后又是紧张，听到他哭声的那一刻，整个人都不行了，眼泪唰地流了下来；乳母告诉他，他是黄昏出生的，明红色的晚霞又温暖又美丽，他的第一声啼哭，为整个大家庭带来了前所未有的喜悦。

黄旭熙说，我遗憾没有从你生命的起点看着到你生命的终点，最初见到你，我就在幻想那未能参与的你的过去，我听到了你温柔平和的声音，我看到了你明亮黝黑的眼睛，以为你是这个世界上最漂亮的公主。

黄旭熙以为的公主，是个实实在在的男人，但不知是不是为了迎合他这句赞美，那副本应是男人的躯体却多出了一副不该存在的女性器官，成为整个家族的秘密，只有为数不多的人知道，爸爸，妈妈和乳母，这变故并没有冲散他们得子的喜悦，只在对此讳莫如深的他们头顶笼罩上一层轻纱般的阴雾，他们更疼惜这个孩子，更把爱倾注在他身上，而金廷祐也确实在爱中长大成人，他的脸庞不亚于美丽的母亲，他的躯体比起高大的父亲也只略显逊色，他温和善良，安静沉稳，所有的男仆女仆都喜爱他，他是古老宝箱中璀璨夺目的珍宝，是苍天大树间婉转灵动的黄鹂，从未想过被强盗掳走瓜分、失足坠落到地下惨死的局面。

黄旭熙是他家里侍从的儿子，小他一岁，在他吃饭或者其他出现的场合中躲在自己爸爸身后偷看，又好奇，又艳羡，黄旭熙对像他一般大的孩子都充满好奇，又艳羡金廷祐每时每刻都在被全家期盼的尊贵待遇。黄旭熙出生在稻草堆，陪他的只有一个惨叫到昏迷的妈妈和身形佝偻的接生婆，他从妈妈的身体出来时闭着眼，扯着嗓子哭叫，被匆匆忙忙抱进怀里安抚，哭喊声却变得更大，她的妈妈连他一眼都没能看到，没有从昏迷中醒过来，他也被丢给这个高大沉默的侍从父亲，从小看着所有人的眼色长大。

他跟其他仆人的男孩不同，与金廷祐并不亲近，从他人口中听到他和自己一样是男人的事实，让他感到倍受欺骗，他已经下意识给出了最美好的赞美，没想到却给错了人，他从心底里觉得挫败，想远离。

因此，当金廷祐的秘密被公之于众时，一种前所未有的畅快席卷了他的身体和精神，他怀着报复的快感，幸福地看着其他同伴像奸污世界上任何一个其他女人一样奸污金廷祐，看着他修身的西装被长着厚茧发黄的大手扒下，光着身子被肆意地在压在干草堆、石子地、木桌和老旧生锈的铁门上侵犯，前后两个洞都被粗暴地捅开，那些仆人的阴茎和着血沫和流出来的精液在他身体里快速而用力地抽插着，身上布满了淤青，头发、脸、嘴唇和身体上都是白色的精液，而金廷祐仿佛失去了神智，粗糙的布料磨蹭着他的皮肉，长而粗的阴茎在他的嘴里凶狠而有力地进出，似乎不捅破他的喉咙不罢休，很多次之后，金廷祐的嗓子被捅哑了。

好痛。

救我。救我。黄旭熙从金廷祐的眼神中听到他无声的求救，在他穿着质感柔和剪裁合身的西装时，他穿着用粗硬的劣迹布料缝成的破烂，如果一切不变，就这样下去，再过一万年，他们的后代还是穿着这样的衣服，但是财富总使人眼红，这个世界上莫须有的罪名也不只金廷祐家这一桩，他应该陪着亲人一起赴死，这样死得也高贵，但最后却因为自己的珍贵，自己的受宠爱，被父母拼了命送出来，然而又因此受到惩罚。

“你们都是我见过最善良、最信得过的仆人，我有足够的信任将家中唯一的血脉交付于你们，我愿意给你们足够的钱财，只求给我一个承诺：保护他，带他离开这里。”爸爸在被抓走的前一夜为金廷祐筹谋着前路，仆人们因这个家庭即将到来的惨淡的厄运忧愁着、凄哭着，他们以悲悯、哀伤还有坚韧的眼神默默地看着缩在父亲怀里的金廷祐，他从未经历过任何风雨，像一只没出过巢的雏鸟，隐忍地小声啜泣着不愿离开父母的怀抱，却又被生活逼迫着振作。

第一天金廷祐简短地跟父母道了别，带他离开的仆人中有两个十几岁的丫头，他的乳母，十几个男侍从，几个和他玩得比较来的男孩，大多是这家里仆人的儿子，他们将来也注定是他的仆人，另外的面孔他都见过，但并不熟悉，他隐隐觉得迷茫。

第三天金廷祐终于无法控制地想念家，想念温柔的妈妈，想念严肃的爸爸，甚至是所有家中的死物，才是离开的第三天，他就已经萌生了回去的念头，然而旁人都一副方才启程的模样，他什么话都说不出来。金廷祐觉得累，不止是他，所有人都累，都在怀念从前安稳的日子，他们平常地工作，劳动，获得报酬，空闲的时间闲聊、玩耍，不知道那有多珍贵。

第十天，金廷祐快记不住日子，他对自己的记忆产生质疑，一遍又一遍询问自己的乳母，曾经走在他两边活泼可爱的两个丫头，也沉默地，一言不发地走路。金廷祐听到他幼时的玩伴现在的他的仆人，大声抱怨：“我们何苦遭这罪！”那声音听来很陌生，不复年少时的清亮。

第二十天，他们停在偏远的郊外，山林里有废弃的人居住的房屋，他们物尽其用，金廷祐被问了能不能帮忙，他点头说好，去河边，就着冰冷的河水洗衣服，他从来没洗过衣服，手泡烂了，洗过的衣服拿回去，被人冷着脸说要重洗。

第二十四天，一个人因为金廷祐做事的时候停下发呆，狠狠地踹了他，那两个小丫头只为他说了两句话，被残忍地强暴，赶了出去，乳母深夜悄悄到他面前说对不起，无声无息地逃离。

第三十天，一个仆人掰开金廷祐的下巴，把自己的阴茎塞了进去。

那也是他年幼时的玩伴，周围的人看着，审判他：“你应该报答我们的恩情！”他的西装被齐心协力粗暴地扒下来，所有人都发现了他身上的那副女性器官，十多年竭力隐瞒的秘密，此刻在明亮的日光下，每一处细节都被展露无遗。

“怪物！”

“老天！怪不得之前那两个婊子给你说话，你还是个女人呢！”

他的双腿被大大地分开，随即有人矮下身伸手检查那副器官，手指伸进去，金廷祐低低地叫了一声：“不……”他的头彻底垂下来，又被人扯着头仰起来，穿过围在他身前看热闹的人群，他看到远处的黄旭熙，他离得很远，逃离的路上金廷祐一句话都没跟黄旭熙说过，黄旭熙也从未找过他，总是离他很远，现在他被迫仰着头，看到黄旭熙死死地盯着他。

金廷祐记得黄旭熙，不只是现在因为他是这群人的头儿，他从小就知道黄旭熙，黄旭熙爱笑，爱闹，但从不跟他玩，没想到到了如今也是这样。金廷祐拼尽全力露出哀求的眼神。

然后他被按倒在地，视线挡住。

“报答！你要报答！”人们叫着把他团团围住，撕掉他的衣服，架起他的双腿，几个小时之前，有人把阴茎塞到他嘴里时，他觉得自己的人生已经不能够更糟，直到现在，他们掰开他的大腿，不知道是哪个人的阴茎费力地往他那个畸形而发育不全的部位顶进去，那疼痛让他脱力，仿佛有人用密密麻麻的钉子在钉死那里，金廷祐叫不出声来，他被身前的人拉起来，上半身倒在对方身上，脑袋垂下去，磕在对方的肩膀上，血从结合的部位流下来，沿着大腿内侧一直往下，滴答滴答地落入地面，这是极刑了，金廷祐意识混沌地想。

他晕过去了，又被冷水浇醒。

“喂！不准昏过去，听到没！你得清醒着给我们用。”

腹部如同被捅入利刃，被不同的手按住，像砧板上的鱼，像任何一件没有生命的器件一样被用来发泄，耳边是怪叫和怪笑声，辱骂的下流话，声音大到惹人作呕的呻吟声，他被抛在地上，上来的人一个接一个，仿佛没有尽头，他的感觉已经有些麻木，眼神涣散，然而即便这样也无法使他们满足，下巴被用力地掰开，套上固定的口器，那根本是多此一举，最开始几次他的喉咙还能抗拒地合住，舌头还可以动，如今连喉咙反射性的收缩都变得微弱，口腔里是留下来的干粘的精液，脖子快要被折断，他逐渐觉得身体已经不属于自己，不管是被踉跄着拖起来，还是被粗暴地扔下去，他都不再有感觉，金廷祐彻底昏过去了。

从那一天开始，这变成一件稀松平常的事儿，谁如果想要就可以问身边人：“他在哪？”，然后找过去，让金廷祐停下手里的活以供他们使用，这样的时间太多，他被扔进了仓库的柴草堆里，没日没夜地待在那里，一天给一顿饭，其余大部分时候都是被大家一遍遍操着上面的嘴，或者下面的嘴。

“救我。”黄旭熙走进仓库，听到他彻底废掉的嗓子发出的声音，像被砂纸磨过，难听而怪异。

黄旭熙拿完要拿的工具，准备往外走，金廷祐从角落里爬着出来，拽住他的裤脚。

“救我。”他的手上几乎没有任何力气，黄旭熙一抬脚就可以挣开，但他把手上的工具放开，蹲下身，抬起金廷祐的脸，对他说：“我曾经因为两件事特别难过，一件是你是个男人，另一件是你连个男人都不是。”

金廷祐只是空洞地听他说完，急急忙忙伸出手勾住他的脖颈，“操我。”他说。

黄旭熙把他按倒在地，他再熟悉不过，立刻顺从地张开腿，双腿搭上黄旭熙的腰，黄旭熙低下头去看他的那个部位，被用过不知道多少次，本来幼小不良的地方，已经隐隐跟所有女人这里的模样接近，黄旭熙伸出手去碰，问他；“你这里干净过吗？”

金廷祐没什么表情，依旧摆着那个姿势等他。黄旭熙笑，“刚出生的时候肯定干净过。”他又低下身去玩，仿佛是好奇这么一个器官到底是如何长在那里的，等他再直起身，已经过去了不少时候，他抬起头，看到金廷祐默默地与他对视，脸上还是面无表情，眼泪却流了满面。

黄旭熙咬破了他的嘴唇，艳红的血，雪白的脸，乌黑的眼，黄旭熙想，金廷祐还是那个华族的公主，即便再落魄，再肮脏，也不会改变，他梦寐以求的终于在此实现，可以毫无顾忌地侵犯他的公主。

因为疼痛，金廷祐剧烈地发着抖，他额头冒出汗珠，黄旭熙按住他的下巴，“认识我吗？知道我是谁吗？”

“我知道，你是黄旭熙。”金廷祐道，他的声音带上了一丝慌乱的急迫。

“知道在我心里你是谁吗？你是我的女神，我从第一次见你就想，在我的王国里，你是我唯一的公主，我想虔诚地跪着亲吻你每个脚趾，永远将你的腰肢握在我的臂弯，为你梳理每一根乌黑的发丝，给你的双眼以最温柔的吻，为你送上与双唇一样红的玫瑰，你是我永远的公主。”

突然令人无法承受的力度，让金廷祐疼得紧咬牙关，深深地蹙起眉头。

“你是吗?”

“只要你想。”金廷祐缓过神，伸出双臂，搂住黄旭熙的腰。

“可你是个婊子，还像婊子一样看我，像婊子一样求我，像婊子一样张着腿，”黄旭熙掐住金廷祐的脖颈，“比起被大家一起操，还是只给单独一个人操更好吧，应该值得你使出浑身解数。”他收紧了手上的力道，金廷祐脸色变白，微弱地叫了一声。

“如果你是公主，我永远也没法娶你回家，所以你还是婊子吧，永远留在这个不见天日的仓库里，永远永远等我来操你。”

黄旭熙抓住金廷祐的小腿，低头亲吻了他脚背。他想起自己从前偷看过的一幕：那是他第一次见到金廷祐哭，跟现在一样，因为跟着仆人的孩子学了一句脏话被罚着站到客厅的墙边，整张脸因为羞愧而发红，眼微微垂着，表情好像是很平静，其实已经无声地流了泪，两只手背在身后，无措地煎熬着，终于被喊到名字也是平静地抬起头，自己擦掉脸上的泪水，眼里闪烁着清澈的光。

更多的时候，他看的是他跟其他男孩一起玩耍，在风中奔跑，恶作剧得逞后脸上那副意料之中有些残忍冷酷的笑容，明明做着捉弄别人的事，脸上却平静得很，现在他看到金廷祐第三种模样，跟他围观时看到的还不甚相同，他被一群人围住按住手脚时，脸总被无关紧要地按到一边，那张脸上丧失了作为人的一切神采，而现在真正将他压在身下一次次侵犯时，才发现，即使他那如今已黯淡无光的眼眸也令人兴奋，那张曾经高高在上、俯视着他们所有人的脸，现在毫无反抗之力地被牢牢压在身下，无论对他做什么也反抗不了，任人鱼肉，一旦体验过一次这种完全掌控他人的权力，就没有人能够轻易割舍，特别这个人还是金廷祐。

黄旭熙独享了他。在这样一个群体之中，没有人敢公然地反抗他，但失去了这么好的一个泄欲工具和发泄渠道，没有怨气是不可能的，金廷祐早明白，在这种环境与压力下，要跟其他那些人相安无事是不可能的，即使失去了这种暴力手段来发泄，他们依然可以用另一种，他很清楚，他就是太清楚了，所以接受得如此坦然，所以在被打得奄奄一息时，还在权量，觉得还是不错，被打一顿和被操一顿都没什么区别，但前者只是肉体上的侮辱，后者还有心灵上的侮辱，当然，这段日子以来，他也不确定自己还有没有可供侮辱的心灵了。

只有黄旭熙会过来操他，无视他身上的伤痕与淤青，他经常说很多话，但是金廷祐不是每次都能听清楚，只是一遍遍亲昵地叫着“亲爱的”回应，妄图让黄旭熙对他温柔一点，他记得第一次这么叫黄旭熙时，黄旭熙哈哈大笑，低下自己英俊的脸，肩膀发抖，笑得够了，方又抬起头，他说：“挺好的。”所以金廷祐一直这么叫他，“亲爱的，你来了。”“亲爱的，好疼……”“亲爱的……”

因为一直住在常年黑暗中的仓库里，金廷祐计算不好时间，他之前就是这样，所以他不知道自己月经有多久没来，最初是乳母为他帮忙，后来乳母不堪忍受逃离之后，他就只能自己偷偷解决，在自己秘密被发现之后，连偷偷也不必了，他找来干净的布条，用留在仓库里的冷水自己清洁，这做起来很难让人感到愉快，因此，月经好久没来，他也没想过。

金廷祐蜷在地上抱着头，他被好几个人在黑暗中拳打脚踢，起初被打得浑身发热，浑身上下都有一种火烧似的痛感，再后来便是酥麻感，这时感受不到疼，很轻松就能忍受，直到有人重重地踢了他一脚，那一脚踢在肚子上，本来感受不到痛感了，这一脚让他的腹部疯狂地抽搐起来，五脏六腑都在被噬咬一般，他忍不住，痛苦地惨叫起来，剧烈地发着抖，两条小腿不住地乱蹬，那些人的拳脚他已经完全感受不到，整个人身上仿佛腹部里存在着一个可怖的怪物，正疯狂地啃咬下他的血肉，把他肚子掏空。终于那些人走了，他疼到快昏迷过去，在空气中闻到鲜血的味道。

金廷祐迷迷糊糊地想，难道被打了一顿，导致月经提前了？那血流得越来越多，他终于明白了，那是他第一个孩子，他那个畸形部位孕育出的第一个生命，因为自己自私地护着头，所以他被残忍地杀害了，还没能见到这个世界。

金廷祐醒过来，依旧是他往日常见的黑暗，他动了动身体便感觉酸麻不止，空气中血腥的气味已经散去不少，变得很淡，他转转脑袋，一切跟从前并无不同，于是他又安静下来，思绪不由得回到他才刚刚失去的那个孩子身上，想着想着又分了神，他听到寂静中有其他人的呼吸声，一下子惊慌地用双手撑在地面上往后缩，一只手抓住他，“是我。”黄旭熙的声音，金廷祐立刻放松了，他微弱地喊他：“亲爱的。”黄旭熙跪到他旁边，很仔细地抱住了他，问：“受伤？”

“没有受伤，是月经来了，我没有及时发现。”金廷祐任他抱着，回答道。

黄旭熙端起放在旁边的碗，他一定是在黑暗中待了很久，眼睛已经适应，说：“吃点东西。”那是一碗鸡汤，已经凉了，但也好过没有，奇怪的是金廷祐并不感觉饿，但是听话地让他喂，黄旭熙小心翼翼地把他的脑袋倚到自己肩上，一点一点地喂他喝完了整碗汤，“谢谢，亲爱的。”金廷祐道谢，他听到黄旭熙鼻间的一声冷哼。

黄旭熙把他抱在怀中，他们两人在黑暗中安静着，一动不动，正对着的是仓库的铁门，严实到透不过一丝光线，白天时，会有很多人来来往往，打开门又关上门，仿佛还有一点生气，晚上这里比死人的坟墓都要安静，安静到他们可以听清彼此的呼吸，金廷祐吃完东西，疲倦地睁不开眼，他靠在黄旭熙身上，能感受到黄旭熙的体温，是正常、温暖的温度，心脏在他的胸膛下有力地跳动着，呼吸声平稳，让他一瞬间觉得恍惚。

一切都没有发生过，他也没经受过任何磨难，以后他会继承家业，拥有从父亲那里继承下来的这群仆人，成为他们的新主人，他会迎娶自己门当户对的新娘，一桩对双方家庭来说都是锦上添花的婚姻，妻子会为他生下可爱的孩子，那个孩子也会成为像黄旭熙这群人的孩子的主人，一切都是好的，正确的，完美的。

金廷祐半阖着的眼珠微微动了动，无声地笑起来，他觉得很冷，打了两个寒噤，光进不来，夜晚无孔不入的风却钻进来，在他耳边发出微小的呼呼声，黄旭熙扭过他的头去，慢慢地吻了他的嘴唇。

他们一个字都没有说。

金廷祐第一次提前发现自己怀孕了，那个小生命努力地汲取着他贫瘠的身体的养分，金廷祐注意起了自己的月经时间，所以当再一次发现月经好久没来时，他几乎是立刻明白了，他的潜意识动作从护头变成了护住自己的腹部，尽管那时那里还很平坦。

他日子好过了很多，没有人再聚起来殴打他，虽然还是有个别人趁人不注意小小地教训他，但这样已经够幸福了，他甚至感觉到了安逸，只是黄旭熙过来操他时变得愈发沉默，他不愿再跟他过多交流，即使金廷祐叫他“亲爱的”，主动迎上去求吻或者是缠住他，黄旭熙也都只是沉默着凶狠地回应，几乎可是说是撕咬，他比以往更加粗暴，让金廷祐每次叫他时的声音都很勉强，他努力让自己面对黄旭熙时更加顺从，却还是忍不住害怕地想要挣扎过，每一次更深入地贯穿他的身体，无论他挣扎与否，总是死死地扣住他的腰，把每一滴精液都射进他的身体，直到阴茎在他身体里慢慢地软下去，才肯抽出来，他使用起这个地方甚至比其他那些人更加残酷，每次结束，金廷祐下半身都毫无知觉，双腿痉挛着颤抖，他抬个眼皮都觉得累，不由得想，即使是妓女，应该也不必如此辛苦。

他吃的变少了，一日日地消瘦下去，只有腹部一天天地微微凸起来，本来给他的食物一天只有一次，对他来说无比珍贵，可是因为肚子里的那个新生命，他一将那些给他的吃食放到嘴边，闻到味道就忍不住想呕吐，但饥饿让他不得不勉强自己下咽，他着了魔一样无比渴望着保护好这个孩子，想如果这次能够保护好它，以后就不会再做被未发育全的婴儿索要性命的噩梦了，这个孩子不会像之前的那样，只要他保护好他——

金廷祐变得忧虑，他满脑子是那个未出世的孩子，担心他如果生下来该怎么办，盘算着用自己的衣服包着他，他想，不知道那时能不能抱着他走到太阳下面，要是一直跟自己待在这里，该怎么告诉他，天是蓝色的，树木草丛是绿色的，飞鸟可以用翅膀飞上天空，游鱼可以在水下呼吸行走呢？

金廷祐嚼着嚼着又把食物吐了出来。

“你怎么了？”正巧黄旭熙也在，发现了他的异样。

“我晚点再吃吧。”金廷祐回答道，他把手上的食物放到一边，黄旭熙攥住他的手腕，把他按倒，“你瘦了很多。”他皱着眉说，视线往下，继续审视着他。

“肚子是怎么回事？”黄旭熙移回视线，僵硬地问他，“你说。”

“宝宝。”

金廷祐喃喃地念出口，只是简单的两个字也让他感觉血液在流动，有一种奇怪的释怀，他往外呼出气，“亲爱的。”

回答他的是寂静。

“亲爱的，我们的……”金廷祐木然地抬起头要向他解释，黄旭熙已经把他拉起来抵在墙上，膝盖重重地顶上了他的腹部。

金廷祐没能说完接下来的话，黄旭熙抬腿，放下，一下，又一下，他严重地弓起上半身，这已经是身体的条件反射，他不能发出一点声音，疼痛从腹部迅速席卷了他全身，比上一次有过之而无不及，有什么让他痛苦的东西在他体内，而他痛苦地想要把它呕出来。

黄旭熙一直没有停，他用双手固定住金廷祐的双臂，即使金廷祐已经沉沉地垂下脑袋，没有任何反抗的意思，他一松手就会跌到地面上一动不动，黄旭熙还是继续着那个动作，仿佛那里有一个未来的魔王，而他需要一遍又一遍地确定是不是已经被他彻底杀死，他双眼血红，动作一下比一下用力，金廷祐很快就变得毫无生气，身体被他顶上去的动作带着动弹一下，难以承受的剧痛已经带走了他的意识，下面猩红色的血流下来，染红了他的衣服和身下的地面，很快汇聚成不小的一滩血水，他的头被顶撞的动作带起来回晃着，鲜血同样从他紧闭的干枯的唇角流下来，跟落下的泪水混在一起，那泪水也是生理性的泪水，犹如寒冷的夜雨，没有惨叫，没有挣扎，也没有任何乞求，金廷祐唯一的动作，是努力地抬手，想去碰一下黄旭熙把他按在墙上的一只手臂，他没有力气，所以也没有碰到，就那么垂了下去。

“不能，不能，不能！”黄旭熙疯狂地大声喊道，他似乎恨不得将金廷祐肚子里的那个东西碾碎，他一遍一遍喊着，膝盖不停地顶上去，直到累得抬不起腿，他松开手，踉跄着后退了几步，金廷祐立刻倒在了地上，倒在了他自己的血上。

再没有改变的余地了。

黄旭熙抹了一把脸，他的脸上湿得像刚刚淋过一场大雨，“不能……”他最后说了一遍，同时盯着面前那个倒在血泊里的人，身上的衣服全是血污，瘦弱的身体怪异地佝偻着躺在地上，腹部已经比正常人还要凹陷，这具身体与漂亮沾不上一点边，是丑陋的，卑劣的，肮脏的，没有人见到这样一幅场景忍得住不去呕吐。

黄旭熙又后退了两步，离着那人远了一些，他脑中全被疯狂的念头占据，如果他不是他，他也不是他，如果他是个女人，如果他不是公主，如果他没有一出生就带着那个畸形的器官，如果他没有一出生就害死自己母亲，如果他的父亲不是一个低贱的侍从，如果他的家里没有被人陷害，如果他跟着父母赴死，如果他的乳母没有抛弃而是带着他逃走，如果他没有求他救他，如果他没有爱上他，都会比现在要好。

黄旭熙麻木地想，任何一个如果，都会比现在要好。

金廷祐做了梦，他小时候不经常做梦，长大之后却经常做，他有时会梦到自己的第一个孩子，后来他慢慢意识到那可能不是他第一个孩子，但他无法确定，便麻木自己那就是第一个，再让他承受一个生命太残忍，他潜意识地去逃避，弗洛伊德说梦是愿望的达成，他幼年就是太过顺利，没有任何烦恼，因此从不做梦，而现在却失去的太多，现实太让他痛苦，反而只能在梦中寻求慰藉。

他在梦里看到黄旭熙的双眼，那双眼满怀希望，富有朝气，充满爱地望向他，望向他曾遭受的所有不堪，看着他顺从地接受着一切，看着他一步一步落入更深的地狱，而他只是看着，让金廷祐以为自己还离光明很近。他没有遭受不幸的理由，但他的挣扎反抗却也无力而可怜，他从出生就得到很多爱，即使现在，也期盼着人的爱。

“我希望你能得到全世界的青睐，得到最好的人的最好的爱，我希望即使病魔侵蚀了你的身体，也永远无法折磨到你的心灵，我希望你的每一次睁开双眼的清晨，每一个发自内心深处的笑容，每一滴从你眼眸中落下的泪，都有我的存在，我希望你的生命，从我们初次见面那一刻才是真真正正地开启。”

“我的一切都是因为你，我的快乐是因为你，我的痛苦也是因为你，我无控制自己的目光不去追随你，无法抗拒自己的脚步向你靠近，我像畜生一样地爱着你，永远梦想着像畜生一样玷污你，将你拖入永不复生的泥潭，只要我的生命存在，这欲望就永远无法消解，然而你却像被折断双翼的夜莺，连一声哀叫都没有，自己落入了这无底的死水。”

“你一直这么漂亮，我的公主，而我一直爱你。”

金廷祐呼吸着，他感到自己还活着，白天他的眼皮发红，是打开门进来的光，但他动不了自己的身体，脸上的泪已经在那一夜流干了，他只是单纯的呼吸着，有人在他身边走过，仿佛他已经不存在，然而他们依然为他放下食物，只是不愿再多看他一眼，那食物离得他很近，但他没有拿起来的力气，也没有咀嚼和吞咽的力气，他只是看着，看着人为他更换，没有人多此一举，去问一下他为什么不吃。

他感觉自己能具体的感受到自己的生命从身体像水一样流淌走，他对着空气虚弱地喊：“黄旭熙。”咯咯笑了起来，他其实发不出咯咯声，他很清楚，他就是太清楚了，他当初是知道黄旭熙是这群人里的头儿，他想讨好他，他不想一直被那么多人操，他怕自己生下来奇怪的东西，更怕自己死都没有好死。

他没有错，他真的没有错，这已经是最大的错误了。金廷祐突然好起来，他觉得自己有了力气，从地上爬起来，扶着地慢慢地移到墙边倚着，还喝了两口水，他正对着仓库的铁门，一旦有人走进来，他马上就能看见，真的很机灵，金廷祐在心里夸了一句自己。

仓库的门被缓缓拉开，金黄色的光线照进来，整个空间都亮起来，金廷祐望着在金黄色光线中走进来的那个人影，感觉整个身体都暖洋洋的，感觉耳边听到了笑声，以及和煦的微风声，仿佛自己已经重见天日，彻底得到了救赎。

“亲爱……”

这一次，他没有说完话，永远地闭上了双眼。


End file.
